yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Aura Sentia
ミエル | romaji_name = Hōchun Mieru | ko_name = 미엘 | ko_rr_name = Miel | ko_trans_name = Miel | fr_name = Aura Sentia | it_name = Aura Senzia | gender = Female | relatives = Unnamed parents | school = Unno Divination School | tournament1 = Maiami Championship: * "Junior Youth" Class | result1 = Did not place | anime_deck = Prediction Princess | anime_debut = | appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V | ja_voice = }} Mieru Hochun ( ミエル Hōchun Mieru) is a character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. She is a young fortune-teller, and a student at the Unno Divination School. She later becomes infatuated with Yuya Sakaki after predicting her fortune of finding her fated person. Design Appearance Mieru is a fair-skinned young girl of low height with long curly red hair with a purple ribbon tied on top of her head and bright-green eyes. She wears a mostly purple flowing dress, and what appears to be a white blouse underneath, with a pink ribbon on her collar and a yellow coin-shaped pendant. She wears a pair of white socks and what appear to be brown sandals. Notably, she is always seen with a crystal apple. Personality Mieru's time as a fortune teller has led her to believe that future events are pre-determined by destiny. During her fantasies of imagining who her destiny Duelist will be, Mieru has been shown to be attracted to handsome men, up to the point that she gets nosebleeds just thinking about them. However, she was disappointed upon learning that Yuya was the destined person , but she fell for him after she was defeated, much to Zuzu's ire. Her feelings for Yuya are such that she decided to forfeit her Maiami Championship Match after she heard that Yuya was unconscious. Voice/Mannerisms Mieru refers to herself in the third person, using her name as a personal pronoun, a mannerism that shows cuteness in Japanese. Abilities Mieru is a fortuneteller and as such is able to read and predict the future. Although her predictions are not always definitive, she is able to foretell whether a person or herself will have a good fortune or tragedy, by using her deck as Tarot Cards. Mieru is also able to locate an individual as she could accurately determine Yuya's location at one time. Etymology Hōchun is a pun on フォーチュン Fōchun or "Fortune", as the sounds "f" and "h" are very similar in Japanese. ミエル Mieru is pronounced identically to える mieru, "to see". Therefore her Japanese name "Hochun Mieru" can be interpreted as "to see one's fortune", referring to Mieru's character. As the kanji for her surname can also be read as "person" and "inside" via alternate pronunciations, another possible interpretation is "to see the person inside" or "to see inside a person". Biography History Growing up, Mieru used fortune-telling to predict all of her decisions, such as when she lost her way, on tests and even to predict the weather. Pre-Maiami Championship While fortune telling, Mieru read her future about her upcoming Duels to enter the Maiami Championship, predicting that she would win all six. However, when she turned a card over, it was revealed to be "Arcana Force VI - The Lovers", causing her to fall off of her chair in excitement, predicting that she would meet her fated person. She later awaited her opponent and fated person, who turned out to be Yuya Sakaki, who fell down the stairs leading to the Dueling chamber of the school. The way Yuya fell, he accidentally looked up Mieru's skirt, causing her to smash her crystal apple on his head, not only for that but also for his appearance of being her fated person. Angered, Mieru questioned whether or not her fortune-telling was correct about Yuya being her fated person. They then began the Duel, with Mieru reading all of Yuya's moves correctly through the use of coins, her Deck and the Action Cards scattered around the Action Field, also predicting that something bad would happen to Yuya if he didn't surrender the Duel. Yuya's constant misfortune lead to Mieru successfully executing her Flip and Ritual Monster strategy. As the Duel continued, Mieru kept trying to convince Yuya to surrender to avoid being hurt, but he refused, almost being crushed by rubble from the Action Field as a result. However, he overcame this and defeated Mieru with his newly gained "Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, not only winning the Duel, but also Mieru's heart, with her interrupting a conversation between Yuya and Zuzu to ask when she would meet Yuya's parents, angering Zuzu in the process. Maiami Championship Mieru appeared at the opening ceremonies to greet Yuya. However, when she found out he wasn't there, she used her crystal apple to attempt to locate her darling, much to the displease of Zuzu who was being restrained by Frederick, Ally and Tate from smacking Mieru with her paper fan out of anger. Mieru heard about Yuya's injury and rushed to his house to take care of him, setting up various occult-like measures to attempt to get him to recover. Zuzu and Yuya's mother, Yoko Sakaki, eventually suggested that Mieru go to her Duel and see if that would wake Yuya up, Mieru agreed, reaching the stadium just in time for her match against Tsukikage, vowing to finish him off in two turns. Despite her vows, Tsukikage defeated her with a One Turn Kill. She was overjoyed to see Yuya afterwards when he recovered, but he ignored her flying hug and attempted to talk to Shay. Displeased at the feeds being cut during the Battle Royal, Mieru went to the Ancient Ruins Area looking for Yuya. After seeing Yuya in Berserk Mode, she rushed to help him, but was stopped by Gong. Gong himself leaped up and rescued Yuya from a falling pillar, ordering Mieru to get help. Gong Strong, Michio Mokota and Teppei Tairyobata later restrained Yuya in the Jungle Area after Mieru brought the latter two to help her, while Mieru used her crystal apple to see what was wrong with him. To her surprise, she found two souls in Yuya's heart, along with another darkness that was trying to consume both. When Yuya snapped out of Berserk Mode, Mieru and the rest of the group explained what had happened to him. After walking out in the Iceberg Area, Mieru found Zuzu with Yugo. She didn't see Yugo's face and when she noted that Zuzu was dressed differently she thought that Zuzu was cheating on Yuya. However, as her anger came on, she slid and fell into a chunk of ice, knocking her unconscious. Later, Michio and Teppei found her and decided to bring her to safety, but they ended up on the Volcano Area where the Obelisk Force were Dueling against Selena, Tsukikage and Shay. Michio and Teppei decided to join the Duel, but Mieru herself was not present. Mieru was seen on Dennis' back, still unconscious where Dennis claimed that he found her. Moments after the Maiami Championship, she regained consciousness and immediately found Selena with Yuya. She mistook Selena for Zuzu and thought she had been cheating on Yuya, but Selena cleared up the misunderstanding. Different Dimensions She was present during Yuya's Duel against Declan, excited to see him Summon the "Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" that he had used against her. When Yuya lost most of his LP, Mieru and Gong attempted to assist him, but Yuya waved them back, claiming that he had to win himself. She was saddened to see Yuya lose in the end. Mieru accompanied the Lancers back to LID Center Court, and when the crowd reacted angrily to Silvio Sawatari's presence, believing him to have gained re-entry into the tournament after losing, Mieru quickly protested that she wasn't in the tournament, nor was she a Lancer. She later watched Yuya's Duel with Yoko Sakaki, and after he won, she predicted his future, declaring that he was going to travel. Deck Mieru uses a "'''Prediction Princess" Deck''', which focuses on Flip and Ritual Summoning. She utilizes a lockdown combo with "Prediction Princess Astromorrigan", "Prediction Princess Petalelf" and "Prediction Princess Tarotrei" to constantly prevent her opponent from attacking while also Destroying all of their monsters and inflicting Effect damage. Duels References Notes Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V characters